Nothing Can Substitute Experience
by Vendrasola
Summary: Chise can't sleep and decides to take a bath. Elias meets her and she asks him to keep her company. She learns he's found her journal and seen some private thoughts, but Elias has thoughts of his own. ChisexElias. A different take on their intimacy. M.


It was roughly 2 in the morning when Elias appeared in his study. He hadn't intended to be gone this late, but some things can't be helped. He looked around the room which was nearly pitch black and stood there a moment, soaking in his surroundings.

Something wasn't right. He stepped over to his shelves and grazed a finger along the spines of the tomes that lined the wall. No, these were fine. He walked over to his desk and crouched over it, laying both hands on either side. Looking closely over his things sprawled about, he knew this was the source of upset. The Magus walked over to the other side and pulled the middle drawer open.

 _Ah_.

Tucked away inside the drawer was Chise's notebook. She'd been in here at some point today while he was gone, obviously. But why? And why did she leave this here? Elias picked it up and flipped it open, skimming the pages. She insisted on being allowed to keep her notes, at least until she could pass his tests; but it was clear she'd been keeping more than she let on.

At least he thought as much until he started reading.

 _I need to remember to ask Simon about the festival next year so I can plan for it. This year was so much fun. Elias beat me at all the games we played and refused to get on the dunk tank (even though I know he enjoyed dunking Simon half a dozen times at his hand) but I think next year I can..._

He closed the book. This wasn't her usual notes on their lessons. This was her journal. He had no idea she kept one and didn't have a clue when she had time to write. Probably at night was his best guess. Elias hesitated on what his next move should be.

These are her private thoughts, not mine. He knew if he wanted to he could easily soak up the entire contents of this journal of hers in mere minutes and she'd be none the wiser. In another time with anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated so, but his time with Chise as his human teacher taught him he wasn't entitled to her personal ideas, thoughts and creations. On one hand, this would offer great insight on his apprentice as she wasn't one to openly talk about herself unless prompted and even then still held back. On the other hand, this would be a great violation of the privacy he allowed - no, promised her, she could have. Being who she was, Chise didn't get much time to herself anymore. It only made sense to give her a sense of normalcy in this new life he'd spirited her away to. But then again, she had a way of getting herself into trouble...

He opened the book again anyways. Again flipped through the pages quickly and not reading into details, just looking for anything that caught his eye.

... _Ruth rolled in the mud today..._ _...I think I want to try a shawarma..._ _...This lesson I'm working on is hard. I've failed this test three times..._ _...Silky made me the cutest pair of pants..._

So this is what goes on inside the mind of a human teenager. He stopped and spied a doodle on the margin of a recent entry: _Chise Ainsworth._

The Magus held his breath and felt a tightness in his chest, running his thumb over the handwritten text. It was two simple words, with a tiny heart drawn next to it. The whole of the doodle was outlined and underlined several times with little arrows pointing towards it.

Elias nearly slammed the book shut. Enough. This is not proper. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he quietly made his way out of his study, Chise's little notebook in his hand. He felt a sense of urgency to return this item to its rightful home. Stopping at her door, he peered inside but all that was in her bed was Ruth, snoring loudly, arms and legs twitching ever so slightly. He glided in and put the book on her desk, took a deep breath and stepped back out. Where was she?

He crossed the hall to his room. The door was ajar and he slid it open gently, finding his little puppy curled up on his bed. She had her red head resting on the tummy of her teddy bear and was laying on her side with his oversized pillow next to her, her body wrapped around it. Though he did feel hot, he gathered she must have been as the comforter was unmoved under her and the windows were open, allowing a breeze to gust into the room every now and then, causing the curtains to sway when it did. She wasn't in the nightgown he left her in, but a small pair of shorts and an athletic tank top she'd picked up at the festival a few weeks ago. A small sliver of moonlight shone into the room and grazed her soft skin, accentuating her developing curves and reflecting on beads of sweat she had forming and slowly gliding down her body. The scent of her perspiration filled the room. To Elias, it was like strolling through a garden of citrus and honeysuckle on a late summer night. This must be what beauty smells like.

 _ **Drip.**_ _ **Drip.**_ _ **Drip.**_

The ancient mage dipped, grasping the front of his skull, and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Chise wasn't asleep. Well, she had been, but when she sensed Elias' presence, she was pulled out of her dreams. After so long of being snuck up on, she developed a sense of awareness regarding Elias and his sneaky ways. That isn't to say he didn't surprise her anymore, but it was much less often because of this skill she found herself developing. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the empty space in the door where her husband has just stood moments before.

I wonder what time it is...

Usually they went to sleep around the same time, sometimes (a lot more often these days) they'd go to sleep together. Tonight Chise excused herself to her room early after dinner to get in some more studying time, promising not to stay up too late. Elias told her he'd gotten an urgent request and needed to see to it and he'd be back as soon as she can. She accepted this and continued on with her studies for a time.

Later on that evening, with the heat getting her she went to look for him but he wasn't in bed. She spent some time wandering around the house searching for him, noting it was after midnight and he'd still not come home. Her ring told her he was okay and while his secrecy still unnerved her slightly, she let it go. In due time, these things would come.

Chise had only been asleep a short while before his presence filled her senses and she came to. As soon as he appeared there he was gone. She sat up and scooched closer to the edge of the bed, towards the door, and eyed the small puddle of saliva he left in his wake.

I wonder how often this happens and I'm actually asleep for it. The thought had crossed her mind before, namely after the first time she mentioned it and Elias had been so quick to erase her memory of the event. The little mage flung herself backward onto the plush comforter, stretched her legs and arms and stared at the ceiling in thought. Had she caught him before and he just erased those memories? Does he really want to eat her, or is this something else? She wasn't afraid and didn't feel as if she were in any kind of danger, but the thoughts still made her question her husband.

Chise turned her head to a side and started thinking about the humidity of an English summer when she was met with her own body odor. _Ack! Maybe he hurried out of here because I smell. Ugh_. She climbed down out of his bed and opened the door, stepping into the hallway while carefully avoiding the puddle in the doorway. No use trying to get sleep now; she wasn't tired anyways. Might as well relax in a bath for a while.

As she made her way down the stairs she stopped half way and heard the unmistakable sound of the shower running in the bathroom. When she reached the bottom floor and turned, she saw the light was on and steam slowly creeped out from under the door.

 _This huge house and only one bathroom._ She narrowed her eyes and stood at the door, looking at the handle and hesitating to knock. Ultimately she turned and put her back to the door, sliding down softly and bringing her knees up to her chest. Resting her head on her knees and listening to the water running behind her, she took in the scent of what she likened to a combination of cedarwood, elemi and patchouli...and her mind drifted.

That's definitely Elias. _Who the heck bathes at this ungodly hour?_ She considered her thought for a moment. _You, you dummy_. That's who. She was only mildly irritated but lost that as she remembered how she hadn't had a bathroom to call her own in years. Sometimes she feared the bathroom, as that's where the monsters would sneak up on her while she was the most vulnerable. She hated bathroom mirrors too. That changed when she came here, though. She looked forward to spending time by herself in the tub, even looked forward to the Ariels who liked to come and gossip with her from time to time.

In her reminiscing she failed to notice the water had stopped and didn't hear the wet footsteps coming toward her. When the door swung open, she fell backwards with it, smacking the back of her head on the hard floor and landing between Elias' wet, dark violet colored feet.

"Ah!" Her hand went the back of her head and she looked up, seeing her husband standing there in nothing but a cream colored towel. She yelped again and scrambled to her feet, throwing her body out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "E-Elias! I'm sorry!"

"Chise!" He was startled, himself, and hurried to her side, lifting her up to her feet. "Are you okay? What were you doing there?" He looked down at the little mage. She was red in the face and breathing heavily, her hand rubbing the back of her head. "If you needed to use the bathroom you should have knocked. Why aren't you in bed?"

"N-n-...no reason." She backed away from him. He lowered to a knee and put his hand on the back of her head. She nervously shook away from him, breaking out into a sweat. He again put his hand to the back of her head.

"No swelling. You should be okay. What's wrong?" Elias tried making eye contact with her but she looked away, refusing his gaze.

"Elias. I- I'm sorry. You should get dressed. I interrupted you."

"Aaahhhh." He understood. "My apologies, Chise. I know how humans value modesty not only of themselves but others around them. I just hadn't expected anyone else up. You're usually asleep, anyways."

Chise took a deep breath and looked up to him. Really looked at him, soaking up the sight for however long she'd had it. All of his articles he usually wore were gone, obviously, and she noted how different he looked without everything. His size, while still great, wasn't as imposing. His torso seemed like it had been hand carved by the gods, with much love. From seeing his true form she expected his humanoid body to appear somewhat emaciated, but it wasn't. Chise resisted reaching a hand out to touch his pecs and abs, chiseled but not cutting. Water droplets were slowly dripping down and she followed them, passed his belly button and over the collection of darker colored scales that gathered under his navel and trailed down, the rest hidden by the towel firmly wrapped around his waist. She gulped and felt a wave of warmth overcome her, flowing from her chest downward and throbbing where it landed.

"Are you sick?" Elias put a hand to her forehead. The red head realized she had been standing there, practically gawking, nearly panting and a crimson blush spreading across her body.

"N-no. I'm not sick," Her nervous tell was her stuttering and she hated it.

"Then what's wrong?"

 _Oh my God, drop it!_ "Nothing, honest. I was just hot, that's why I couldn't sleep." Elias knew she wasn't being completely honest as she said but decided to leave it for now. He'd done enough prying tonight. He turned to leave.

"Okay. I'll get dressed and bring you a change of clothes." Chise watched him take a few steps and turn to go up the stairs when she lunged toward him and tugged on his hand, pulling him back.

"Don't go."

"Hmm?"

"Don't..." She embraced him. "Don't go yet." He set a hand on top of her head.

"Did you not want me to get dressed?"

"I...I..."

"You did tell me I should get dressed. Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought."

"No, Elias. I just changed my mind." Chise looked up and made eye contact.

"Hmm."

"Please?" Her green eyes grew big and glistened in the glow of the night. "I could use some company. We could talk."

"...Okay." He let her guide him back to the bathroom. "Oh, Chise. Be careful. The floor is slippery."

She let go of his hand and started the water. "What...what should I put in to help me go back to sleep?...Huh?" Her teacher left her side and went to the cabinet, pulling out a box of various bathing goodies. Salts, oils, soaps, those kinds of things.

"I'll do it. Wouldn't want you accidentally putting yourself to sleep for a couple days."

"Ohh." She watched him grab a bowel and mix in large pink salts, drops of this oil and that oil before filling it with water and stirring. As he did this he explained his methods and quickly this intimate bath was turning into a lesson. She shamelessly tuned him out as he picked a rose from the vase on the windowsill and dropped petals in the bowl. She found herself enjoying the view.

"...when it's filled and you've turned the water off, then is when you want to add in the - Chise? Are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..." Her nervously rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Great." He poured the mixture in. "Then you should pass your test wonderfully." He looked at her with playful eyes but she knew he wasn't joking.

Chise internally groaned _. I knew he'd say that._

"It's ready, now. You can get in." Chise stood there and looked at him, awkwardly. "You cannot bathe in your clothe-"

"I know how to bathe!" She snapped, immediately covering her mouth with both her hands in regret of her outburst. Elias chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well?" Chise ignored him, stealing more looks at this new, unclothed pose. Those arms. "Chise?"

Out of impulse she lifted her arms up toward her husband. He surprisingly knew exactly what she wanted and leaned over to help her out of her shirt. Kneeling down, he helped her step out of her shorts as she held onto his shoulders for balance. Her face was the color of her hair but this seemed the only natural course of action and she pushed herself to go with it. No, she let herself lead it where it needed to go. Elias scooped her into his arms and lifted her to the bath. She locked her arms around his neck and nuzzled him there in the brief moment she was pressed skin to skin with him.

Elias gently set her in the bath and her muscles instantly relaxed. She closed her eyes and sank in. The aroma of her Magus was replaced with the scent of her own bath - lavender, chamomile and vanilla. At least, she thought that is what he put in.

She opened her eyes and she was alone.

"Elias?" She listened and heard movement upstairs, then the creak of the stairs. He reappeared in the doorway a few minutes later with his pajamas on, a change of clothes and a towel for Chise in one hand and a chair in the other. He set the chair next to the bath, facing her, and kept the towel and clothes in his lap. She closed her eyes again.

"Is it working?"

"MmHmm." She opened one eye. "Well, kinda. I still wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I dunno."

"..." Elias sat patiently with his hands resting on the clothes on his lap. "What did you do this evening?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Mmhmm."

"What kind of stuff? Did you catch up on your studies? Go on a walk? Were there any visitors?"

"I did, I didn't, and there weren't. You're pretty curious on what I was up to this evening."

He didn't answer her.

"Elias?"

"Were you in my study today?" Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up.

 _Shit. My journal._

"I was." The Magus stood up, setting the laundry on the chair behind him and went behind her, shuffling in a drawer. She turned to watch him and was met with his warm hand on her back. He knelt next to the bath and took the bath brush and dipped it into the water, lathering it with soap and softly running it along her back and shoulders as he spoke to her.

"Did you forget something?"

A lump formed in her throat. He found it. _I'm going to die from embarrassment._ She was frozen. He felt her stiffen as he pulled her left arm out and continued.

"It's okay, Chise. Relax." He stopped for a moment and softly rubbed her back. She took comfort in his warmth and leaned back, sinking into the bath once more. "Why were you in there?" He continued on to her right arm.

The red head took a deep breath and watched him. Her husband was diligently scrubbing her clean as he had once before, and even though she was just met with an extremely embarrassing situation, she somehow was able to relax to his touch. Or...was it the bath? Either way, this couldn't compare to her previous experience.

She didn't want to leave.

"I...I went looking for you." She spoke slowly. He moved on to her chest. "I thought you might be in there, but you weren't. I actually had a question about my assignment. When I saw you weren't there, I sat down for a while. I was going to just rethink my problem but I realized I grabbed my journal instead of my workbook. So I sat it in the drawer while I...while I..." He continued down to her hips. "While I was...I don't know, d-day dreaming." He went further. She blushed, lifted her hips up slightly and looked away.

"Daydreaming about what?" He lifted her left leg up and started at her thigh, working his way down.

"Stuff."

"Hmm, more stuff? Sounds eventful." Chise turned to him again as he made his way down to her foot. She saw it: his smile.

"Ahhh! No!" She burst into a fit of laughter when he started brushing her feet. "E-Eliasssss!" She tried kicking out of his grip but he tightened his arm around her leg, clearly enjoying how one simple touch could elicit such a response from a human.

"Chise, I didn't know your feet were ticklish." He thoroughly cleaned her left foot as she wiggled, squirmed, squealed, and begged for him to stop. After having a bit of fun he released her foot and lifted her right leg, again starting at the thigh and going down.

Chise's blush returned as her teacher made sure no inch of her skin went unclean. Truth be told, he'd done this so many times before he performed it like clock work. Methodically and efficiently, her body wasn't new to him. All the time's she'd been recovering from magic overload, even when she was in the fae hospital, he insisted on being the only one to clean her; keep her presentable. Nobody else.

Not that she was aware, or had really thought much about it.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked her again.

"It's embarrassing." Chise admitted. "Kind of like when someone reads your entire journal." She gave him the stink eye. His orbs darted to her face then back down at her foot, which he promptly began brushing just as furiously as the other moments prior.

"I did not read your entire journal." He spoke over her fit of giggles, stopping when he was sure she'd had enough. He stood up and moved behind her, picking up the bowl he'd set aside earlier and pouring water over her head.

"So you did read it." He fell silent, lathering her red hair with shampoo and massaging her scalp.

"Would you be angry if I said I did?"

"No." She honestly wasn't. "Just embarrassed. Maybe a little irritated."

"I see."

"That's a huge breach of trust, Elias. Sinful, almost. I'd be very upset if I had written anything extremely personal and kept it in there." The Magus placed his hand over her eyes and rinsed her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. It's not like I clearly labeled it, and I did leave it in there."

He stood up and held open the towel for her as she stepped out of the bath. He loosely wrapped it around her and picked her up in a single motion, hugging her tightly...his jaw open in another Elias smile. "I'm glad you're not angry."

The Magus set her down and she started toweling herself dry as he handed her clothing to her: a sheer white nightgown with soft lace adorning the neckline and thin straps on the shoulders. It rested just at the top of her thighs and was complimented with an accompanying pair of hip hugging panties.

 _Silky_. Chise remembered her making this for her months ago and felt slightly bad when she put it in her closet and never took it out again. Elias must have just picked the first thing he saw since it was pretty much right at the front of the closet. "Do you feel better?" He dipped a hand into the bath and unplugged the drain, sending the water down with a gurgle.

She nodded and yawned, waiting at the door for him. Together they walked up stairs, both pausing at his door. She held a hand over the door knob, staying still. Wondering if the little puddle was still there or if it had soaked into the floor and dried already.

"Chise." She opened the door. It was gone. "You were awake, weren't you?"

"Uh huh." She crawled into the bed, patting the area next to him and fixing the pillow and blanket. He stood next to the bed and watched her silently. "Can you tell me about it?"

"No."

"Really?" She huffed under her breath.

"Really."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Did you want to eat me?" He turned away from her.

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"Thoughts."

"Thoughts of what?"

"You."

They rapidly exchanged words. Her prying admittedly on the side of aggressive. She pulled herself off the bed and found her second wind, pulling his arm opposite her and turning his body to meet her, rather forcefully. She pulled the end of his skull down to make his eyes meet hers.

"Don't you think I deserve to know your thoughts about me? Were they hurtful? Is that why you can't tell me?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt genuinely upset. She raised her voice ever so slightly. "When you care about someone, they deserve to know! Good or bad. You can't keep that stuff inside." She let go of him and wiped a tear streaming down her face. "My whole life I've had to hear others thoughts about me when they didn't think I was listening. Or read them in letters. Yeah, it would have been hard to hear it said straight to my face but hearing it behind my back...it's hurts."

Her tears were hard to watch fall, but she wasn't broken. Just upset. Rightfully so, he supposed. At least from her point of view. He couldn't help but note the hypocrisy in her words, however. He decided against calling her out on them.

"Come." He pulled her to him and sat in bed with her. She straddled one of his legs and leaned into him, laying her head on his chest. He wiped a remaining tear from her face and held her head, running his hands through her damp red hair. "I'm sorry. It's hard to put into words. I only know so much about what I may be feeling and the rest is...complicated. I don't know if you're ready for it just yet."

"There's nothing you could tell me that would make me want to leave you, if that's what you're afraid of." He nuzzled her cheek.

"Something like that, I guess."

"What is it, Elias? Just tell me."

He sighed and looked away, gathering his words. "When I came in, and saw you here...Something happened. The way you were laying, the way the light fell on you, your scent in the air. I wanted- I wanted to-" He shifted his hips and gently moved her further down his thigh. Chise sat up and looked at him, mouth agape, the same warmth from before washing over her. He avoided eye contact.

 _Oh_.

"I-I understand Elias."

"I don't think you do."

"No, I do. I've never...well..." She blushed. "We had classes in school about it. But I never-"

"I know." She blushed deeper. He wouod know, considering that had been one of her 'selling points'. Some malicious people would have loved to get their hands on virgin sleigh beggy blood.

"Have you..." Chise took a breath and took his hands into hers, prompting Elias to look at her. "Have you ever..."

"Of course."

"Eh-...Oh..."

"I've lived for a long time, Chise. None of this is necessarily new to me." He looked away again. "I knew this conversation would happen eventually but I never thought it would happen this soon."

Me too. She rubbed his fingers between her own, her mind now passed the initial shock of this conversation happening and going towards the physical aspect of it. The throbbing overtook her once more. "E-Elias..."

"Hm?"

"Teenagers. Er- Human adolescents, we're filled with hormones. Like, a lot. When...when our bodies mature and we get older and have...um...the same kinds of feelings." Okay this was getting a little awkward. Just a little. "So this probably would have happened sooner than later, anyways. I think...I think it's called 'lust'"

"What - What did you think I wouldn't understand about this?"

"What it would mean to do that...with me." An image flooded Chise's mind and the throbbing returned.

"I won't know until I experience it, right?"

"Impossible." The red head jumped back and got on her knees to level herself with him.

"What do you mean, impossible?!" Now she was beyond a raised voice. She started shaking. "Are you telling me I have to live my entire life, however short it's going to be, with all these emotions and wants and needs running through me and never being satisfied?! Are you trying to tell me that you and me will never - never...that we'll never..." She dropped her head, defeated at her own assumptions.

"I just can't Chise. You're too... I might hurt you." He put a hand on her shoulder, somehow those words brought more images to her mind and she didn't fear them. "I can't maintain this form very well. You might not be able to-"

"Try me!" She held her breath, grabbing his hand, beet red in the face. "Show me! Show me what is so awful." She grew impatient. "Show me exactly what you were thinking!" She climbed on top of his waist and straddled him, crossing her arms and almost wearing a pout as she waited for him to act.

Dark tendrils creeped their way toward her, emanating from within her Magus. His orbs grew brighter and his mouth pooled out saliva. He grabbed her hips and twisted her down to the bed, this time straddling her on his knees. Elias' was breathing heavily, hunched over his wife, a hand on either side of her, his skull mere inches from her face. His shadows grew and filled the space behind him the longer he stayed there.

Chise's eyes were wide, her mouth open and she was breathless at what just occurred. Half of her didn't see her ever doing this and the other half didn't expect Elias to act. But here they were. His saliva spilled onto her face and mixed with the sweat that was forming. She watched as his body transformed in size and shape multiple times. From the Elias she saw when Cartophilus attacked her to the Elias she knew. His image almost didn't stay as one, flickering before her eyes. The only constant was the skull head before her, and the tendrils behind him and around her.

" _ **I told you,** Chise. It's been **a very long** time. I cannot **hold my form**_." He spoke to her in a split voice as his body changed over and over. Bouncing between his human body with his dark purple skin and scales and his monstrous form. Every morph would darken the room and spill feathers on the bed around her. It was chaotic.

She reached out and touched his chest. He morphed back to the human like form she knew, and it held. She put her other hand on his chest and her hands traced his torso, moving down as far as she could reach. A low growl emitted from within him, almost inaudible.

"I trust you." She whispered. "Let it go. Show me who you are."

Elias sat back on his knees before her, his arms falling to rest at his side, chest rising and falling rapidly in heavy panting. She took in the sight in awe, wonder, and a touch of apprehension. That is much bigger than I've ever seen in any textbook...or how I'd ever imagined it. It was a deeper darker violet color, the skin looked smooth despite the collection of thicker scales surrounding his waist. The underside was thick and curved with a number of subtle ridges. Unlike any kind of appendage she would have been able to think of on her own. She looked down at her own body and back at Elias, who was inching toward her.

He slipped a hand under her gown and grasped at her panties, pulling them off her as he kept his eyes on her top, trying to figure out how to get that off as well when the scent of her arousal hit him. He could see her glistening where he just unwrapped her and a tingle shot down his spine into this throbbing member. Unable to contain himself anymore and unwilling to wait on Chise to remove her gown, he grabbed hold of the top of it and in one motion ripped it from top to bottom, exposing her chest and stomach. The Magus took a moment to see his treasure in this new light before bringing his tongue to her wetness below. It tasted just as delicious as she smelled.

"Ahhh!" Never having felt this sensation before, Chise was aching from it. His thick tongue was textured and hot, grazing her sweet spot over and over as he lapped at her. She clutched the pillow behind her and bucked her hips up. He reached up and tugged on one of her nipples throwing another new sensation into his wife as he pulled his tongue up from her vulva, over her tummy, around her breasts and finally to her mouth. He just grazed it and pulled back, watching her squirm in pleasure. Her cheeks were still red and her eyes were misty. She raised her hips up and grasped a breast, sliding her other hand to her wetness. "P-Please. Don't stop now."

"Oh?" He slid a hand between her legs and his thumb replaced her fingers, swirling her clit gently. She swore she saw a smirk.

"Yes" She breathlessly replied.

"So, you like it?" He slipped a finger inside of her. She let out a moan of ecstasy as he took his tongue again and ran it over her nipples, one by one, slowly sliding his finger in and out, still working her with his thumb.

"Oh, y-yes!" She nodded furiously, holding on to the sheets for dear life.

"Tell me something, Chise."

"Uh huh..."

"Have you ever orgasmed before?" He slid another finger in and felt her twitch, still teasing her with long and slow motions.

"Nuh uh" She clenched her teeth and shook her head, feeling something building inside her.

"Let's change that." He quickened his pace and felt her tighten around him. She throbbed and he could feel she was close. He rubbed her cheek with his skull, she reached up and held on to one of his horns. "It's time for you to let go." He spoke softly, filling her with his fingers quickly moving in and out now. He heard her take a deep breath and sigh, giving in to the pleasure, letting her entire body tense and shake under him, her juices soaking his hand and the sheets beneath...She let out a yelp that dwindled into soft moans as wave after wave took over her body.

Chise relaxed and lay in her afterglow, her mind completely blank and her body still twitching and tingling. The room around her was blurry, she felt Elias shift and pull his hand away from her, trailing her excitement along with it. She moaned and tried to push her hips up again but fell back, still too shaky to move.

Elias took his other hand to her face and cupped her cheek. "Are you okay, Chise?" She nodded. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She nodded again and looked up at him with her green eyes, wanting.

"More." The blush she carried most of the night that had vanished as her orgasm dwindled was returning with a vengeance. His jaw dropped.

"Again?" She nodded vigorously, still pleading with her eyes.

And she caught it again, that smirk of his, as he put his hand back to her vulva. Her hand snatched his quickly before he could move any further and she sat up. Pulling the torn nightie out from under her and setting it aside. "I-I...I want you," she said to him, glancing down at his own excitement. "Please." Still holding his hand, she used her free hand to reach out to it, wanting to explore, feel, run her hands along it's ridges... She could see it twitch when he saw her intent. She could tell he couldn't just stop now.

He grabbed her hand with his own free hand and squeezed it tightly.

"No."

"Elias, p-please..."

"Your body-" Before he could finish she let go of his hand and grasped his member in the blink of an eye.

Oh no, what do I do now? I never got this far in my fantasies. Chise didn't have any time to continue her action as Elias pushed her away from him. She saw the shadows emerge once more as he crawled over her. She could tell he was more than annoyed.

 **"I** **said no. Why can't you ever take no for an** **answer?"** He growled at her.

"I want you. I don't care, I just want you." She reached up to touch his skull with both hands but he grabbed them and with a bit of force held them down above her head.

"You don't know what you want."

"I do, and I know you want it to." She opened her legs, her wetness pouring at this point. "I'll tell you if it hurts too much. I swear."

It was now or never. Elias had no intention of hurting her but the self control he was practicing was taking a toll on his own body. If he didn't get release soon, he knew he'd completely lose himself. He needed to either succumb to his and her desires or leave and recover elsewhere.

Chise was just too delicious.

He pushed himself against her opening and coated his cock in her juices, rubbing its ridges against her clit. She tugged against his hand holding hers in an effort to grab him again but he wouldn't let her move her arms. Defeated in her attempt, she pouted at him when she caught his eye. He brought his head down and licked her cheek.

"You promise you'll tell me." It was more of a statement than a question, but she willingly nodded.

"I promise."

At first he slid the head in, watching her face for any discomfort. She closed her eyes and turned her head to a side, letting out a soft moan. Then he pushed in slowly, one ridge at a time, each one filling her more and more. The room was black now, but not from the night; from his own shadows creeping from behind him, surrounding them both.

"Ah!" He paused and searched her face. She was wincing, but said nothing. He pushed in another, feeling the walls of her pussy stretched to the max and tightly constricting him in a way that drove him mad with pleasure. He felt his control slipping away as he buried the very last ridge inside his Chise. There was certainly more length to go but this was as far as he was willing to go. There simply isn't enough room. She opened her mouth wide and yelled. He pulled out, causing her to writhe under him. "Noooo, don't!" She shook her head. "Please! It didn't hurt badly, I'm fi-AHH." He plunged in to her and locked his jaw around the nape of her neck, biting down.

Chise panted. There was pain, actually. A lot more than she'd had in mind. A lot more than she had been told there would be. But there was pleasure. So, so much pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as Elias began to thrust into her, his teeth sinking into her skin. A warmness dripped down and Chise realized she felt the warmness all over. Looking around, she saw his shadows creeping up her legs, around her hips, she felt his hand release her hands but she was still stuck in that position as the shadows took those too. She couldn't move and was completely under his control.

Elias pulled back and ran his tongue on the blood running down her chest, up and on the bite marks he left. He picked up her hips and pulled her body up and closer to him, rocking rhythmically in and out. They both were lost in pleasure. Again, Chise came and the sensation on his cock was like lightning. Her hot juices soaked him and spilled as he pulled out and rolled her over, lifting her by the waist again and burying himself in her once more. Her hands were freed and she used them to rest her head while she cried out in uncontrolled moans.

He pumped into her, verbalizing his own pleasure in low grunts and growls. He held her waist up with one hand and took the other to run it along her back, feeling how soft her skin was against his scaled skin. He dropped his head down next to hers and put his arms on either side of her, finally giving way to his own waves of ecstasy and filling her with his own fluid. Chise yelped at this feeling, his cock pushing in as deep as it could go and overflowing her with cum. Each time it twitched, more pumped inside of her. It felt like her own orgasm, again and again and again.

Panting, Elias slowly withdrew from her and the room settled. Shadows retreated, a gust of air blew the curtains open letting the early morning light flood in. Birds sang as they congregated on dew covered trees.

The Magus stared at his wife who was laying still, blurry eyed and smiling. He pulled her into his arms resting his skull on her shoulder and she softly kissed him. He sat up against the pillows and pulled the comforter over both their naked bodies. Chise curled in his lap and set her head on his chest, letting the beat of his heart begin to lull her to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Chise." He whispered.

"Don't be," she replied, remaining still. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"This wasn't how I wanted things to happen." He confessed, setting his hand on top of her head. "I know you were in pain. I held back as much as I could but you were still hurt. You promised you'd tell me."

"I'm sorry. But... Isn't it supposed to hurt the first time?"

"Yes, to be with a human, but-"

"Only the very beginning hurt. It felt good. I'm sorry for not saying anything but it felt good." She yawned and closed her eyes. Elias sunk down, resting his head up on his pillow and nuzzling his wife.

"It felt very good."

"Really?" She asked, mumbling and half asleep.

"Oh, yes." Elias yawned. "Ah, Chise...?"

"Hmm?"

"The Silver Lady is going to be waking us up in a few hours. Please don't tell her about the gown."

Chise smiled. "My lips are sealed."


End file.
